RIP
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: Sonic and Amy have been dating for three months and he cheated on her. Amy is very upset and runs until she can't run anymore. Not even knowing where she is going. She finally stops and realizes that she is in front of a boxing gym. After a while of thinking, she makes a decision. Finding that the decision will change her and her life. For the better.
1. Messed up

_R.I.P._

_Chapter 1 Messed up_

"_Amy! Please! I didn't know what was happening!"_

"_You didn't know what was happening? Babe, you may be able to trip and accidently kiss someone but you can't trip and accidently fuck someone."_

_Amy Rose arrived at Sonic's house to hang out with him. They have been dating for three months. Amy unlocked the door with her key and walked in._

_She heard some noises and got curious. So, she walked upstairs to Sonic's room._

_When she reached her destination she knocked on the door._

"_Sonic. Are you okay?"_

_No response. Just noises._

_Amy got worried and opened the door then walked in._

_Only to find Sally on top of Sonic riding him like there's no tomorrow._

_Amy gasped and held a hand to her mouth. Tears pouring down her cheeks._

_Sonic looked over to the door to see Amy. His eyes widened in shock. He looked at her then up at Sally. He pushed Sally off and ran over to Amy._

_But Amy already slammed the door closed and ran downstairs as fast as she could._

_Sonic punched a hole through his door._

"_Fuck!"_

_He flung the door open and used his super speed to find her in the house._

_He saw her about to open the door and leave but Sonic slammed the door shut and pushed her against the door gently._

"_Amy! That wasn't what it looked like!"_

"_Really? Because it looked like you were in bed with little miss prissy Sally Acorn."_

"_No! I mean, it's not what you think!"_

"_I think exactly what I just said."_

_Sonic groaned in frustration._

"_I'm sorry Ames. I am. But let me explain."_

"_Why should I? I just found my 'loving boyfriend' of three months, in bed with someone else. Do I not satisfy you?"_

_Sonic raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion._

"_Of course you satisfy me in bed. I told you. It's like nothing else. It's pure bliss with you."_

_Amy scowled and clenched her hands into fists._

"_I didn't mean like that you idiot!"_

_Sonic widens his eyes in surprise. He clenched Amy's hands in his._

"_Amy. You don't understand. Sally came over and I hesitantly let her in. Then we started watching T.V. when she tried to make a move on me. I was thinking about you when she did so I thought that she was you. So when she kissed me, I threw her down and kissed her furiously."_

_Amy clenched her eyes shut._

"_When we started to have sex, I felt that something was wrong. It didn't feel the same at all. So I was confused. That's when you came in and I realized that it was Sally. I threw her off of me faster than I thought I could."_

_Amy looked up at him._

And was how they ended up like this.

Sonic widened his eyes and gasped slightly at what she said.

'_She's right.'_

Sonic then realized that he could lose her right here, right now.

Sonic's lip trembled. He was afraid. Him, Sonic the Hedgehog, was afraid. Afraid that he might lose the most important thing in the world to him.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He laid his lips against Amy's gently and cupped her face. Amy's eyes widened like his earlier and she tried to fight away.

But she couldn't. She had to kiss him back. So, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sonic's eyes opened widely in hope and he lie her down on the couch.

He broke away from the kiss softly, making a sound. Then, he started kissing and sucking on her neck. Making a few hickeys.

Amy moaned and gripped onto his quills.

Sonic groaned lightly. Thinking about them making love was just too much for him.

Then, suddenly Amy pushed him off and ran to the door. Sonic looked at her in horror.

"_I'm sorry Sonic. But we're done. You cheated. I'm sorry."_

And she left out the door. Sonic looking at the door with a look of hurt spread across his face.


	2. The Beginning of Anew

_R.I.P._

_Chapter 2 The beginning of anew_

Amy Rose ran to her house as fast as she could. She stumbled a few times over the hills that she had to go up and down continuously. But that didn't stop her.

She finally reached her house after half an hour. She panted as she saw the sign by her house.

"_The House of Amy Rose"_

Amy stared at it for a while. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

_Do you really want to be Amy Rose anymore?_

What? Who was that?

_It's your brain, Rose._

'I had a feeling this would happen' Amy thought.

_Amy's POV_

What do you want?

_Sheesh. What a nice way to greet me. I asked you a question._

What was that question exactly?

_Do you really want to be Amy Rose anymore?_

Well, what do you mean?

_Do you really want to be Amy Rose anymore? Amy Rose is known as someone who chases Sonic around trying to force him into a date. Amy Rose is known as someone who does not have a love for Sonic. But an obsession. Amy Rose is known as someone who cries when she is upset with anything. Who is insane. Who is never loved back._

I started to tear up. I choked back a sob.

Is that who she is known as? I hadn't the slightest idea…I just wanted to be loved. And I love Sonic.

_I know you love him. But does he love you?_

I was silent.

I have no response.

I…don't think he does…

I clench my eyes closed and let the tears that were burning in my eyes, release.

_Now, I'm going to ask you one last time…Do you want to be Amy Rose anymore?_

….

_Do you want to be Amy Rose anymore?_

….

No.

_Normal POV_

Amy's legs trembled and she ended up falling onto the ground. She wasn't even on her knees. She was on her side, on the ground.

She rolled up into a ball and cried. She couldn't take this pain much longer.

_So much for 'I will always love you'…_

"Amy!"

Amy's head snapped up immediately.

"Amy! Please! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking straight!"

She cursed in her head.

Sonic was here.

And she had no way to get out.

She franticly looked around, trying to find an exit.

Then she heard what sounded like someone resting their forehead and hands on the door.

"Amy…I miss you…"

Amy gasped. Her eyes softened. _  
_

She raised herself up and went over to the door.

She didn't open it.

Instead, she rested her body weight onto the door. She laid the side of her head on the door. She raised her hand up where she thought his would be.

'_I miss you too…"_

_With Sonic_

Sonic laid his forehead against the door and rested his hands on the door also, right where his chest was.

"Amy…I miss you…"

Sonic did his best not to sigh loudly. Every time he sighed, it came out all shaky.

He didn't like it.

Then, he felt something strange.

As if Amy was right there. Like her presence was somewhere around him. He could smell her aroma. He felt intoxicated. He needed to find her.

He felt as if Amy was right there. Her hands up against his. Her forehead against his.

'_I miss you too…"_

Sonic's eyes widened big.

He heard her! Just now! Right now!

Sonic looked at the door.

'_I wouldn't think she would be home.'_

'_Well…Here goes.'_

Sonic backed up as much as he could. Then he ran so fast, he was a blue blur.

Amy's door went flying off it's hinges.

Sonic searched around.

He searched in the front room, in the bathroom, in her room, in the kitchen, in the computer room and even in the closets and pantry!

Sonic couldn't find Amy.

Sonic scratched the back of his head in confusion.

'_Well, wherever has she gone? I could have sworn that she was pressed against that door and talked to me!'_

Sonic sighed and went into Amy's garage. He got some screws and a drill.

He fixed Amy's door in a flash.

He owed her that much.

And more.

Sonic gripped his chest painfully. It hurt a lot for some reason. He shrugged.

Sonic walked out of Amy's house. Still as heartbroken and upset as earlier.

_With Amy_

'_Oh thank God! I got out! Surprisingly, I didn't know that I had an attic. Or one that has a tunnel that leads to outside! Well, I'm free now. But I have to hurry before Sonic finds me. That was a close call.'_

Amy ran as fast as she could, wherever she could. She was glad that she was gone. But there was only one problem.

She had no idea where she was or where she was going…

But she didn't let that stop her. She ran wherever the wind carried her.

'_Just like Sonic.'_

Oh, that hurt.

Amy sighed. Which wasn't exactly the best idea. 'Cause she closed her eyes and let out all of her air when she did that.

Which caused her to fall.

Amy whimpered and rubbed her head and face.

'_That hurt…'_

She stood up and shook it off. She dusted her clothes off and looked at where she was stopped in front of.

'_Ooh. A Boxing Gym.'_

Amy stared at it and listened to the sounds going on in there.

"Faster! Faster! Harder! Come on! You can hit harder than that you twit!"

Amy blinked in slight shock. She listened more.

"You are definitely ready! Just try not to kill your partner like last time."

Amy forgot that you could die in the ring.

Amy winced.

What a terrible way to die.

Amy listened for a minute or two and then sat on a bench across from the Gym.

'_Do you really want to be Amy Rose anymore?'_

'_No.'_

She thought back on the conversation she had with herself earlier.

After about ten or twenty minutes later, she decided something.

Something serious.

Amy burst through the door and looked around. It was just how she pictured it. Well…sort of anyways.

Amy went up to the person in front.

"Excuse me. I'd like to sign up please."

_~~~Marshmellows~~~_

_Well! I hope you liked the second chapter! I am trying to update as fast and as much as possible! And it's all for you guys! ^^_

_Now click on that sexy review button and tell me how many words the next chapter should be, now will ya guys? =)_

_Hope ya'll enjoyed it! _

_Until next time,_

_-Avalon the Assassin /_


	3. Chapter 3: Getting the Hang of Things

**Chapter 3 Getting the hang of things**

"Hah! Do you honestly think that you could survive in somewhere like this?"

Amy scowled, She look survive here! She was tough enough! She could use some improving but besides that, she was fit to go in this boxing gym!

"I could too survive here! What makes you think I can't?"

The man scoffed and held back a laugh.

Amy was furious.

"It's not like you could get in here either."

The man snapped up, no longer laughing. He scowled at her in anger. Amy just smirked.

"Is there something wrong here miss?"

Amy looked to her right. She saw a man with black hair that reached down to his back, a six pack under his undershirt, nice muscles and blue eyes. All in all, he was hot.

Amy blushed. But she hid it.

"Yes sir. I'm afraid there is." Amy sighed. "This man thinks I wouldn't be able to fit in here." Amy pouted.

"Oh? And why is that?" The man looked over at the guy at the desk. The man at the desk hid behind the desk.

"It hurt my feelings. Do you think I could fit in? Could you get me in this gym? Oh please." Amy batted her eyelashes and made sure she was still pouting a little bit so her lips looked plump.

"Why yes I could. Come this way ma'am." The man took her arm in his and gave her a grin. Amy giggled and rested her head on his buff arms.

"Your arms look so big. How long did it take to make them this big?" Amy traces her finger along the veins popping out.

"Believe it or not, a month and a half." The man raised his head up high. The grin still rest on his face.

"No! Really?" Amy gaped at him. She wanted to moan at his arms. A weakness of hers. Big arms.

The man grinned proudly and looked down at her. "By the way, my name is Drake."

Amy grinned back. "Cute name."

Drake chuckled. "No problem little lady. Well, this is our stop. You put on these clothes when getting taught how to box. You will be taught stance and defense today. You will learn more tomorrow. The more you do, the tougher it will get. But if you are that committed, you will get through it. This is the food you are aloud to eat. This is your daily work out and your schedule of when to eat and work out. Good luck. I'll be in the office if you need me. I'm the boss. Bye little lady." Drake gave Amy a kiss on her cheek, winked and went into his office.

Amy was squealing in excitement. She started drooling over Drake. She sighed and got her clothes on and such then, went out to learn stance first.

She saw a guy yelling at a man who was hitting gloves on another person.

"Come on you son of a bitch! Do you want to lose or die in this fight? DO YA? Well, work harder you bum!"

Amy sweat dropped. "Hehehe..."

Let's just say, she was pretty nervous.

She walked up to the man. "Excuse me, I'm Amy Rose. I was told to come to you to start with stance and defense.

The man sighed angrily and turned to look at her and then he grins. "Oh yes! I'm the right guy! I'm gonna teach you stance today! And if you get through with it, then we will move onto defense."

Amy grinned back. "I can do that!" The man chuckled.

"Well, it is quite simple. Pretend you're in the ring and I'm your partner. You will stand to the side when you face me, like this. Then you will bend your knees. But not to far! Half way. Yes! Like that! Now, bring up your arms and bring your knuckles up to your cheek bone. Don't let them touch your face though. Your knuckles should get to know your face real well. No. Not like that. No. Like this. Copy me. Yes! Now I'm going to count to 5. Do all these steps. Step 1 is your knees. Then, Step 2 is..."

A few hours later

"Damn!"

Amy was panting furiously and she sits back down in her corner as her coach sprays some water into her mouth.

Apparently, you don't swallow the water.

Amy swished it around in her mouth and spit it out into the bucket.

"Damn little lady! You're so much damned better than I thought you would be! Did you see what you did to Jeff?"

_Amy was taught stance and then moved onto defense. She got through that so fast that she moved onto a punching bag then, after a while, she got tired of it._

_"I'm tired of this punching bag. I want to box a person." Amy had said._

_Her coach, whose name happened to be Mickey, chuckled. "Not right now Amy. You just got the hang of it."_

_Amy growled in anger and frustration. She was tired of people telling her what to do, it was time she stood up for herself._

_"I don't care! You said that when I felt I could go further, to give it a shot! I didn't sign up to do the same thing that I already got down, all day!"_

_Mickey snapped up his head in shock, He never knew she would snap at him. He grinned big._

_"It's about time you stood up for yourself! Alright! Defiant! Go get the big guy!"_

_Amy had seen the huge guy and sweat dropped. She was scared. Amy remembered what Mickey had said. Not to allow yourself to be afraid. There is always going to be someone bigger and stronger than you. _

_Amy remembered what Shadow had told her._

_"Amy. Why do we fall?" Shadow had asked after Amy got attacked by a swarm of birds, she was upset that she got scared._  
_"Why?" Amy whispered._

_"To pick ourselves back up."_

_Amy smirked and threw the first punch._

_She knocked 'the big guy' onto his back._

_Not his butt. His BACK._

_Mickey had a grin/smirk on his face._

_Let's just say, after the fight, he couldn't really stand._

Amy shook her head out of her memories and skipped over to Mickey.

"Did I do good Mickey? Did I do everything right?" Amy asked with a big, proud grin on her face.

"You were magnificent! You were perfect!"

Amy squealed mentally.

"Yes! I knew I could get it! What about tomorrow? What will I be taught tomorrow?" Amy giggled.

Mickey chuckled. "You're going to do the same thing you did today. Then, you're going to go to the punching bag. And, you will hit the gloves until you can't go on any longer. I want to see how far you will push yourself."

Amy giggled again.

"Alright! I'm ready!"

All in all, she was having a pretty good day.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update everybody! I don't have my computer up right now, considering I have moved. But I am trying! Thank you for all the reviews and favoriting! It's really keeping me going and I'm really excited for this story! Now click that sexy review button and tell me when you thought. :D

Until next time,

Avalon the Assassin


End file.
